


My Strange Addiction

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Peter's Zune [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM Club, Halloween Party at the sex club, I got SpideyPool in my SpiderFrost, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Orgy (ish), Restraints, Shameless Smut, This was supposed to be humiliation but none of them have any shame, but also very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: “I’m going to sit down in this chair,” Loki’s voice spoke up from behind Peter. “I will be watching, but will not be involved. You will pretend that I’m not here."It's a costume party at the sex club. Part 1 isn't necessary, but does add context.Written For: Kinktober Day 4 - Prompt: Humiliation





	My Strange Addiction

"Go get him, Tiger," MJ clapped Peter on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, you look… really good?" Ned seemed like he wasn't sure how to compliment Peter. 

"Thanks guys," Peter smiled. "I appreciate the help." 

He took a last look in the mirror at the outfit they had put together. While it was mostly mesh, the spider on his chest and the mask that covered the top half of his face made it clear who he was supposed to be. He wondered idly what the other regulars at the club would come dressed as. Pulling on sweats and a hoodie, he headed out the door, hugging both MJ and Ned on his way out. 

He walked into the club with an air of familiarity, waving to Vanessa on the way in. She wore a very realistic set of vampire fangs, which she flashed at him when she smiled. The man trailing behind her, whose name Peter still hadn't ever managed to catch, wore a very realistic werewolf suit. He seemed to nod slightly when he recognized Peter.

Peter ducked into the locker room and took off the sweats and hoodie, tucking them into his locker. He left his feet bare, covered only by the colored fishnet stockings he wore. Something about the feeling of the cold floor on his bare feet set him on edge and he liked that. 

When he entered the main room of the club again, Loki seemed to be waiting for him while talking to Vanessa. He grinned and approached them, planning on standing quietly while they finished what they were saying. 

"Speak of the devil," Vanessa spoke with a slight lisp around her fangs, but somehow that only made her more intimidating to Peter. 

"We were just talking about you, Peter," Loki leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

"Good things, I hope, Your Majesty," Peter purred.

"See? What did I tell you, Ness? Almost sickeningly sweet." 

Vanessa's sub dropped his furry forehead onto her shoulder. 

Peter glanced between them, getting the feeling that he was being left out of something big. 

"We were hoping you might play a game with us, Peter," Loki's voice was low in his ear. 

"Us?" Peter cocked his head.

"Myself, Ness, and Wade." 

Peter blinked a few times, then let the excitement set it and nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't help looking past Vanessa at her sub, hoping he might get to play with him. 

"See, Ness?" Loki ran a hand down Peter's back. "They'll be perfect." 

"Let's find somewhere a little quieter," Vanessa motioned towards the hall that lead to private play rooms. 

Peter looked up at Loki, who nodded and nudged him forward to follow her. 

In the room there was a table equipped with restraints waiting for them. Peter's stomach flipped, wondering if it would be him locked down onto it. 

“Up you get,” Loki gave him a quick swat on the ass. 

Peter climbed up onto the table, letting his ankles fall into the shackles and his hands rest next to the straps that he assumed were for them. 

Vanessa turned to Wade. “Strap him in.”

Wade paused, looking down at the paws over his hands. 

“Hey. You heard me,” Vanessa barked. 

Wade jumped slightly, but took the gloves off, revealing scarred hands. Peter wondered idly if that was why he always seemed to be completely covered. He tried to stay still as Wade buckled him onto the table, stealing only a glances back while he worked on the ankle shackles. When it came to his hands, however, Wade’s large body was directly in front of him and he couldn’t help but let his forehead press against the firm stomach. Wade’s hands seemed to tense when Peter made contact with him, but he only paused a moment before tightening the straps so that Peter couldn’t move. 

“I’m going to sit down in this chair,” Loki’s voice spoke up from behind Peter. “I will be watching, but will not be involved. You will pretend that I’m not here, Peter. Vanessa understands the traffic light system and she will respect your boundaries. You will give her the same respect you would give me.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Peter nodded, still looking up at Wade. 

“Good boys,” Vanessa said from his side. “Wade is going to blindfold you, Peter.”

Peter nodded, glancing at Vanessa. “Yes, ma’am.”

A silk blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes, cutting off all of his vision. He tried to lean his face into Wade’s hands, but they pulled away before he could get enough contact. 

“Look how desperate he is,” Vanessa cooed. 

Peter bit into his lip to stifle a whine.

"Go on, Wade." Her voice was firm again. "Touch the poor boy. We all know you want to. No need to be shy."

A gentle hand touched Peter's face and he couldn't help letting his mouth fall open to suck on Wade's fingers. He heard the muffled groan that he forced out of Wade and smiled, continuing to mouth at his hand even though the saliva was starting to drip down his chin. 

"Look how he's drooling for you, Wade," Vanessa spoke. 

Another hand moved down Peter's back to firmly grip his ass. His mouth fell open when he moaned around Wade's fingers and they were taken away, leaving him panting. He heard the zippers on the side of his shorts scrape down. Sharp nails that he recognized as Vanessa's curled into the waist of his tights, tugging them just far enough down his thighs to free his cock and leave his ass exposed. 

"Go on," Vanessa spoke again. "Let him feel you."

Wade's rough hands gripped into Peter's hips. Before Peter could start whining, there was a tongue dragging over his ass and making him gasp. He tried to rock his hips, but Wade held him firmly in place. 

"Look at our filthy boys, Lo." Vanessa's nails scratched gently at Peter's scalp while she talked. "Drooling all over each other like animals." 

Wade moaned into his ass and Peter couldn't help but whine. He turned his face up towards where he thought Vanessa was standing and considered begging her to let Wade please just fuck him. Before he could form the words, though, Wade's mouth was moving away. His hands stayed in place on Peter's hips and the tongue was quickly replaced with the head of his cock. 

"Ah ah," Vanessa's voice was sharp. Her hand left Peter's hair and he heard the sharp slap of what he guessed was her palm on Wade's cheek. "If you want to fuck him you get up there and do it like the animals you are."

Peter wasn't quite sure what that meant until he felt Wade's knees between his own, surprisingly bare and from what he could tell just as scarred as his hands. This was followed by Wade's entire chest pressed against his back and his hands braced on the table just behind Peter's so that his weight was supported. Wade's hips rolled against him and Peter could feel his cock bumping at his rim, but without his hands there was nothing to guide it into place. He whined, trying to tilt his hips to the right angle. Wade groaned into his back, his humping getting more desperate. 

"Should we help them?" Peter assumed Vanessa was talking to Loki. 

"Hmm… They don't seem like they want it bad enough," Loki replied. 

"Please," Peter whined immediately. "Your Majesty, Ma'am, pleasepleaseplease."

"He's got a sweet begging face. How do you say no to that?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't," Loki laughed softly. "Spoiled thing, he is." 

Wade continued to roll his hips against Peter, which only made his desperate whining moans louder. 

"I haven't heard my boy speak up yet, though." Vanessa said, her tone carrying a slight edge. "Maybe we ought to keep them waiting til he decides he wants it bad enough to ask. He can be stubborn sometimes." 

"Wade," Peter whined. "Wade please." His own hips rolled, looking for any kind of friction on his leaking cock. "Ask them. Ask them to help."

"Ma'am," Wade's voice was deep and gravelly. It sent shivers down Peter's spine. "Please help."

"Aw, look," Vanessa cooed. "Even Wade can't turn down your boy's pretty begging." 

Peter felt her nails and palm drag down his side and over his hip between them to guide Wade's cock inside him. Wade thrust in the rest of the way in one quick motion, drawing a long moan from Peter's throat. His pace didn't slow at all, hips snapping into Peter at a brutal pace. 

"Such animals," Vanessa sneered. 

Wade sank his teeth into the skin on Peter's back, almost like he wanted to prove her point. The sharp pain of it made Peter cry out. 

"Please touch me," he panted. "I'm so close. Pleasepleaseplease." 

His hips rocked into the air. He was surprised when he felt Vanessa's nails dragging up the underside of his cock followed by her hand gripping him. 

"Go on," she said low in his ear. "Fuck my hand." 

It took only a few jerks of his hips before Peter was trembling and coming across the table. Wade's pace didn't change until Peter was crying from overstimulation. With one last, deep thrust and a loud groan, Wade came inside him. He pulled out almost immediately and stood up off the table, using his rough hands to spread Peter's ass. Peter whimpered, feeling the blush rising up in his cheeks as he felt the come leaking out of him and onto the table. 

"Filthy," Vanessa said. 

Loki hummed a sound that seemed like agreement. 

"Wade, clean this mess up." 

Peter heard the wet sounds of Wade's tongue swiping their come off of the table. He didn't expect to have it return to his ass, lapping inside him to clean all of the come out of him. He shook against his bindings, too sensitive for it to feel good. It seemed like it lasted forever before Wade's mouth pulled away, leaving him sobbing. 

"Take the blindfold off, Wade," Vanessa said. When it didn't happen immediately, she added: "That was not a request." 

The blindfold came off and Peter expected to be assaulted with the bright lights. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they had been dimmed and he wondered who he should thank. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, looking around the room before letting his eyes land on Wade directly in front of him. 

For all that they had just had sex with each other, Wade looked terrified when Peter looked at him. Since his hands were still bound, he leaned the side his face forward into Wade's stomach, hoping it would be good enough. One of Wade's hands moved through his hair. 

"Alright, come on," Loki spoke this time. "Cuddle later. Let's get these off before the poor thing loses a limb." He stood up out of the armchair and released the bindings on Peter's wrists and ankles. 

Every one of Peter's muscles wanted to collapse onto the table and take a nap right there, but his brain decided he would rather keep his face against Wade, so he didn't move at all for fear of scaring him off. 

"Get a room, you two," Vanessa's voice was softer than Peter had ever heard it. "Seriously, come on. Some of us have work to do. We'll set you up somewhere with blankets." 

Peter finally moved, swinging his legs over the side of the table so that he was sitting upright. Vanessa handed him his shorts back and he tugged them up without standing since he didn't quite trust his legs to support him. She tossed Wade a robe, which he yanked around himself, seemingly trying to cover every inch of his body. It twisted something in Peter's gut to think he would be that self-conscious. 

Loki and Vanessa left them in one of the bedrooms at the club, telling them to behave and promising to come back for them when the party was over if they decided they didn't want to come out. 

"C'mere," Peter yawned, tugging on Wade's hand. 

Wade laid down as far as he possibly could from Peter. Peter rolled across the bed to drape all of his limbs over Wade's and rest his head on Wade's broad chest. 

"Much better," he said softly. 

"Bossy, baby boy," Wade whispered as Peter was falling asleep. 


End file.
